


Blood Red Shock

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Panic Attack, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Angst Meme. Kurt never thought he had a shot at winning Prom King, but he won. Kurt always thought being covered in blood would hurt, but it didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red Shock

He was in shock, complete-and-utter-body-paralyzed shock. He’d just been named Prom King for the Junior class of McKinley high 2011. It was supposed to be Finn, the all-American high school Quarterback who’d led his team to the Championship but they’d called his name, Kurt Hummel, the school’s gay kid who was the reason behind the new zero-tolerance policy. The only way this could have happened was if the losers, freaks, and geeks of the school had banded together and voted for him, outnumbering the jock and popular vote.

He tried to find his stepbrother but the gym was too dark for him to see anything beyond a foot in front of the stage. He wasn’t positive how he’d even made it on to the stage.

Principal Figgins was standing beside him but he couldn’t hear a word through the buzzing in his head. Something about a queen? Oh right, Prom Queen; every King had to have a Queen. His perfect queen would be Mercedes, his best friend and in his eyes the most beautiful girl at the school, but the student body was more likely to pick someone like Quinn.

There was the sound of the crowd applauding and he waited for his queen to take the stage with him. The spotlight was in his eyes but he couldn’t move his hand to shield his eyes. If he moved he might wake up and this would have all been a dream.

Before his queen could take her place by his side someone screamed. He suddenly felt wet and sticky, and when he looked down his expensive white suit was red. Blood red. He was bleeding. It had to be a dream now. He didn’t want to be Prom King anymore. He wanted to wake up. There was too much blood. He couldn’t breathe. He had to be dying. He should be in pain. Someone should be helping him. He had to wake up. Why wasn’t he waking up?

Hands. There were hands on him, shaking him. And a voice. Someone was talking to him. Finn? It sounded like Finn. The red was gone. Something black had replaced it. He wasn’t dying. He wasn’t in pain. He could breathe.

Someone was standing in front of him. Finn. His stepbrother was talking but he couldn’t hear him. Then he was floating, floating off the stage, down the stairs, and he landed on something soft. More arms were around him and he was moving again.

Air. Fresh air. He was outside. His head was clearing; he could slowly see and hear more of his surroundings. He was outside in the school parking lot, sitting in Artie’s lap on the wheelchair with the girls in a circle around them, close enough to be supportive but far enough not to crowd him.

“It was paint,” Rachel told him, sounding angrier than he’d ever heard her. “The guys are trying to find out who did it and Mr Shuester and Coach Beiste are trying to make sure they don’t get themselves expelled.”

“Coach Sylvester won’t let them get expelled,” Brittany piped up from within Santana’s arms.

“We called your dad,” Quinn told him. She was the one who’d pushed them outside and was still standing behind them. “He and Carole are coming to get us and the boys will use Puck’s and Sam’s cars to meet us at your house.”

“Paint,” he repeated. “Paint.”

He looked down at his suit but found an oversized black jacket covering him. Finn’s jacket. The black that had replaced the red. The black that had saved him.

Male voices were approaching but he could recognize them. They were friends. Finn’s white shirt stood out among the black jackets but to him, it just reinforced the belief that Finn was his white knight in shining armour.

“Coach Sylvester wouldn’t let us kick their asses,” Puck complained.

He didn’t want to say it but he was glad Coach Sylvester had taken charge. He didn’t want the guys fighting because of him and he really didn’t want to see real blood. He still couldn’t bring himself to check to damage done to his suit. He’d probably have to throw it out.

“Mom and Burt are here,” Finn announced as headlights lit up their small circle.

He found himself being lifted off Artie’s lap and pulled into his dad’s arms. He was surrounded by his friends, he had Finn’s jacket to cover the red, he had his dad’s arms around him. He was safe.


End file.
